


strike us like a match

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: They've always been close, closer than most siblings Matt knows.
Relationships: Brady Tkachuk/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	strike us like a match

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Brady/Matt sentinel/guide fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Kassian's in this for a few paragraphs and the canon-typical violence tag has to do with a line brawl during a playoff game, so nothing too major, imo, but ymmv.

They've always been close, closer than most siblings Matt knows: Brady's always been protective of him, even when they were younger and Brady was smaller than him; he's selfish about Matt's attention, always wanting Matt to pay attention to him and _only_ him.

There's never been a time where Matt hasn't wanted Brady with him, even when they fight Brady's always the one Matt wants to be around.

They grew up in each other's personal space, always seeking each other out if they needed comfort or reassurance and if one of them were fighting the other wasn't far behind.

It was just them, just the way they were. 

In retrospect, Matt thinks they probably should have realized what was going on.

*

It happens during a playoff game.

The game's in Alberta, which ends up being a blessing because Matt's not sure what would have happened if it had been even harder for Brady to reach the ice.

Matt spends most of the game starting shit with Kassian because it's fun and beneficial to his team when he goads him into taking dumb penalties, so when it starts getting really chippy, Matt doubles down and goes after Kassian even more.

He checks Kassian down behind the net, puts him on his ass and laughs in his face when Kassian demands he fight him; Matt turns around, skates off towards the bench and smirks at the cursing coming from behind him.

He's almost to the bench when white-hot pain explodes across his shoulder, radiates down his arm to his hand; it almost drives him to his knees and the next hit to his ribs knocks him over onto the ice.

There's so much _noise_, the crowd is yelling and screaming, there are sounds of fighting somewhere behind him, refs desperately calling for order and help; Matt thinks maybe this is some strange dream, that he'll wake up back in his apartment any second.

He hears the sound of metal crashing against the boards and glass breaking; Matt can’t see through everyone fighting, but somehow he _knows_ it’s Brady trying to find him, enraged because he was hurt.

Matt looks up when he hears cursing and it sounds more panicked than angry, Johnny and Hanny are scrambling away from the fight, dragging other people with them and the sudden space gives Matt his first look at Brady since that morning.

He looks wild almost, angry and out of control in a way Matt's never seen before now; he zeroes in on Kassian, who's still fighting Looch and _growls_, murderous rage almost pouring out of him.

Brady doesn't hesitate to wade into the middle of the fight, ignores the way there's suddenly less people in between him and Kassian, and even Looch takes one look at Brady's face and almost falls over trying to get away from him; the part of Kassian's face that Matt can see from this angle looks terrified, like he thinks Brady might kill him.

Kassian holds up both of his hands and tries to skate backwards away from him, but Brady just grabs the front of his jersey and pulls him closer, starts punching him in the face; Matt's not sure how long it lasts because he has to close his eyes against the wave of pain when one of the trainers touch his shoulder.

He makes a pained noise and jerks away from it, suddenly sure he doesn't want anyone touching him; Matt doesn't think he was loud enough for anyone to hear him over the commotion, but Brady immediately focuses on him, Kassian forgotten in an instant.

Brady's next to him a few seconds later, hands reaching out for him even as Matt shuffles closer; Brady's hands are gentle on Matt's face, like he thinks Matt's hurt more than he is.

"I'm ok," Matt mutters as he fists his hands in Brady's shirts and pulls him closer, so that they're almost chest to chest on the ice, both of them kneeling; his ribs hurt, and so does his shoulder, but it's a background thought, something that doesn't matter, because nothing is more important than Brady and being as close to him as possible. "I'm right here," he adds when he feels a flash of anger that he somehow knows isn't his.

Brady slides his hand around to wrap around the back of Matt's neck and growls when someone walks too close to them.

"Hey," Matt says, voice pitched low so Brady has to concentrate to hear him, "no one is going to take me away from you," he tells him, instinctively knowing that Brady needs to hear him say the words. "I won't let them and I know you're strong enough to protect me."

Brady growls again, but it sounds happier, and when he tips Matt's head back to press kisses along his jawline, Matt relaxes into it, momentarily forgetting where they were; he rucks up Brady's shirt enough to put his hands on Brady's bare skin, feel the way his body's throwing off heat like a furnace.

Brady's mouth is on Matt's neck now, alternating between kissing and biting, and Matt thinks that he's never been this hard while wearing a cup before; he vaguely notices a group of trainers over where Kassian is laying on the ice, crouched down in a semi-circle around him but Matt honestly can't bring himself to care about how hurt he might be.

Brady growls, menacingly and loudly, half a second before Matt hears someone say his name.

"You're too close," Matt tells them when Brady doesn't stop, the steady, threatening noise spilling out of his throat; he runs his hands soothingly over the parts of Brady's skin he can reach. He's not sure who it is but they must take a couple steps back because Brady stops growling, even if his body's still tense, muscles bunched to move at less than a moment's notice. 

"Matt," he repeats, and Matt thinks it must be one of the trainers, even though he couldn't say exactly which one. "We need to move," he hesitates for a second and finally settles on, "someone off the ice, but we don't want to set Brady off again, he could hurt you -"

"Brady would never hurt me," Matt says at the same time Brady pulls him closer, almost into his lap in spite of the fact that Matt still has his skates on; Brady presses his face into Matt's neck and inhales deeply, like he wants to memorize his scent, before he snarls at whichever trainer was talking to them. 

It's not exactly a human sound and there's some scuffling noise behind Matt, like people are trying to figure out where to run to; Matt's not sure what's going on, but he keeps his hands on Brady's back, makes sure his breathing stays deep and even, and hopes it helps Brady stay calm.

"Fucking idiots," someone says under their breathe and then adds, "Chucky, they think Brady's gone feral," loud enough that Matt recognizes Hanny's voice. "They're trying to decide if they should tranq him so they can get you away without -"

"No," Matt says sharply, digging his nails into Brady's back without thinking, "they're not taking him away from me."

Brady stands up then, and there's more yelling and noise, even though he hasn't even moved yet; Matt guesses Brady's face probably doesn't look very friendly right then and his own probably isn't, either, no matter how objectively ridiculous they look with Matt in his gear with his legs held straight because he's still in skates.

"That's fine," Hanny tells them without missing a beat, "but they still need him off the ice, you have to get him to go to one of the emergency bonding rooms. 

"And get your skates off before you accidentally stab someone," he adds and Matt doesn't need to see his face to know he rolls his eyes.

"Brady," Matt says and places his hand on Brady's cheek; Brady's eyes focus on Matt instantly, all of his attention on him, like he's the only important thing in his life. Matt swallows roughly and goes on, "can you follow Hanny? He's going to take us somewhere away from all this," Matt waves his hand around to encompass all the chaos around them, then curls his hand around the side of Brady's neck, relieved when Brady's pulse stays calm and steady.

Brady stares at Matt's face for a few seconds, then glances over his shoulder and nods slightly; he tightens his hold on Matt, but obediently shuffles after Hanny when he starts towards the emergency exit to get off the ice without trying to get through more crowds.

The noise level drops as soon as they're in the hallway; there's still people running around, but it seems less intense out here, like everyone already knows what they're supposed to be doing.

"Hold on," Hanny says and there's a pause while he unites his skates and takes them off, leans them against the wall carefully. "Here," he goes on and Brady growls a second before Matt feels hands on his ankles. 

"Shut up," Hanny tells Brady when he growls again; there's a distinct lack of fear in Hanny's voice that was very evident in the trainer's voice: Hanny sounds like he's talking to a cranky toddler, not whatever the trainer thought Brady was going to turn into. "See, it took, like, a minute and now no one's going to end up with a skate blade in their chest. Sentinels," he adds under his breath as he starts walking again.

That word makes everything click into place in Matt's brain, makes everything that happened shift into the right context and now Matt _understands_ what he was instinctively following up until now.

Matt wraps his legs around Brady's waist, presses his face to the hollow of Brady's throat. "Sentinel," he says softly, liking the way it sounds in his mouth; Brady makes another growling noise, but this one feels happy to Matt, pleased, and Brady tightens his hold on Matt, hitches him up a little so they're as close together as they can manage while still walking and wearing clothes.

"Guide," Brady tells him roughly, the first thing he's said since Matt saw him come onto the ice; it makes Matt shudder, desire pooling in his stomach, and he wants to somewhere else right now, where it's just him and Brady.

Hanny snorts but refrains from saying anything until he stops them in the middle of a long hallway that Matt doesn't recognize when he looks up; the lights look dimmer than in the rest of the arena and it's quieter, too, even the calmer sounds all gone now.

"Wait a second," Hanny says, then there's the sound of a door opening and walking around; he comes back out and when he talks, Hanny sounds slightly worried for the first time. "Ok, you guys should be all set, there's, uh, supplies in there, if you need them and I'm guessing someone will come by tomorrow at some point to check on you.

"I'll lock the door behind me," he pauses for a second and then lets out a deep breath. "I don't know if you guys ever heard about bonding, but it's intense and you'll probably be out of it for a few days, just try to not kill whoever ends up having to check on you in the middle of it. I'll see you guys later."

Hanny closes the door behind them, the quiet click of the lock sounds loud in the dark room and it feels like they're completely separated from the whole building, just the two of them surrounded by silence and comforting dark.

Matt swallows, suddenly at a loss for what to say or do; Brady sighs happily, turns his head enough to nuzzle Matt's jaw and murmurs, "Guide."

He sounds affectionate and content, like Matt was all he ever wanted out of life and Matt feels himself settle, everything they both want and need clear in his mind, like they've been there this whole time.

"Sentinel," Matt repeats and turns his head so he meets Brady's lips with his own; it starts soft but it's not long before it gets rougher and they're both panting when they pull apart to breathe.

"Mine," Brady growls, low in his throat; he bites Matt's jaw then along his neck, one biting kiss next to another until Matt thinks he's going to come in his pants.

"You're mine, too," Matt tells him, breaking into a moan when Brady sinks his teeth into his shoulder. "Fuck, why aren't we in bed yet," he adds with a growl of his own and when Brady looks at him again, he's grinning at him like he won the lottery even while his eyes still look half-wild and Matt has to pull him down for another kiss. 

He knows they're going to be great together.


End file.
